Atrum Lacuna
by Alatus
Summary: Lost words forgotten in darkness. Fragments of discordant souls crying out their tales. A collection of Poetry. Review!
1. Siren Song

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing of FF7 (sadly) TT.TT

Author Notes: I've written bit of poetry before but never for a game. Please tell me what you guys think!

**--------------------------**

Commanding voice of a serpent tongue.

Demanding.

Broken movement

of a shattered being.

Glazed eyes, of emotionless mask.

Outward silence.

Inward screaming

deafening sound destroying all.

The singing voice beacons on

whispering soft wishes

passed poisoned lips.

A broken being.

Slowly rising

embraces all the phantom dreams.

Serpent's voice of gentle notes

promise of all the world.

Broken spirit rises to all

dancing to the siren's song.

Leading the venomous smile forward.


	2. Puppet's Master

Women who rises to the light

with hideous

smile dagger teeth

soothing whispers she calls

her wishing puppets are enthralled.

To all she rises.

To all she falls.

The begin.

The end.

Past so far behind.

Future so far ahead.

Strings that tie

History all together

She pulls to her control.

The true Master of the puppets.


	3. Haunted Child

Author Note: A big thanks to m.s.fong for the review! A little late on my part… but thanks all the same.

**----------------------------**

Haunted child

who cannot see.

Down cast eyes

that blindly search

for disillusionment

pass time lost

in deep veiling shrouds.

Heart's gazing eyes

pierces through all

towards the gleaming

star light hope.

Too far to reach.

Too cold to touch.

The blind child wanders

lost forever within himself.


	4. Passion's Need

A very big thanks to Sakina the Fallen Angel for the two reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my poetry. I'll definitely take a look at your Final Symphony poem.

This little poem I'm really proud of. It might not look it but it's very different then the last 3 I've posted. I won't say why though. (Grins evilly) I might post a hint with my next poem.

**--------------------**

Phantom spirit of the heart.  
A tear pulled towards  
Soul companion lost  
Silent smiling she stands  
Illusion of the mind  
Once a being.  
Now lost below the waves  
'Secret wish, the breath of life  
  
Never to live, lost to  
Endless night.  
Endure, falling tear forever  
Dreaming of the lost one. 


	5. Poles Apart

Whao, finally got around to updating, yay for me! (grins)

Well as I promised here's a couple of hints for my poem, Passion's need, 1st why did I title it that? 2nd what's with the weird spacing? And 3rd what's with the obscure ' mark?

**----------------------------**

The falling flame

earthwards bound.

A single prayer

lost below the waves.

Purest black.

Tainted white.

Intertwined enemies

angels of

dark and light.

Opposing,

flames and water

destroyer and savoir

of the world.


	6. Upon Death

Big thanks to my reviewer VVsecrets it was great hearing some feed back on my poetry.

Hope you guys enjoy the newest installment!

**---------------------------------**

Final moments of a being.

Can you see death

that slowly crawls towards you?

Calling you by name

wishing to take all away.

Pull the soul from it's

shattered remnants.

Ignoring child eyes that watch

deep blues that try to understand.

A moment before

the last breath taken,

do you see

that before you

lies your death?

In ones last moments

is all that clear?

As the black robed raven

flies away towards the heavens.

Leaving the child completely alone.


	7. Sky Blue and Storm Grey

Big thank you to my review VVSecrets. The poem _Puppet's Master_ it does make some sense… usually I find to understand that one you have to squint really hard and tilt your head to one side. ;)

Hope you guys enjoy this one.

**---------------------------------------**

Sky blue and storm grey

back to back they stand.

Storm grey forever standing

resolute against the flow of time.

Sky blue wavers unsure of where

he goes.

Blue forever shifting,

searching

for where he is meant to be.

Steady grey always watching all that has been.

Storm, the only anchor that keeps sky

from becoming lost.

Back to back they stand

never once looking at the other

drawing comfort from their presence.

Sky blue and storm grey

inseparable and yet apart.


End file.
